


Agent Parker

by skyewardsstan_fics (nathyfaith)



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-22
Updated: 2014-04-22
Packaged: 2018-01-20 08:54:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1504352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nathyfaith/pseuds/skyewardsstan_fics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seriously, what were they fighting for this time? Skye swears she can't get her SO sometimes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Agent Parker

**Author's Note:**

> A cute request of a first case scenario kiss written by skyewardsstan. Hope you enjoy it ;)

FitzSimmons were both in Simmons’ bunk watching Mulan when they heard shouting outside. They sighed when they heard who it was.  _Again_. They paused the movie and walked out to the lounge where the shouting was coming from. “What is it about  _this time_?” Simmons asked.

"I don’t know!" Skye shouted. "Ward’s being an ass and I don’t even know why!"

"I am not being an ass, Skye!" Ward defended.

"What happened this time?" sighed Fitz when the two didn’t stop shouting.

"It’s Skye!" Ward pointed at Skye accusingly.

"What do you mean it’s me?! I didn’t do anything! I just got back from the coffee shop, then when I got here, Ward started shouting at me!"

"You went to a coffee shop?" Simmons asked, confused.

"See!" Ward whined. "Even  _you_  didn’t know that she went out! And here’s more-“

"Shut up, Ward," groaned Skye. "Look, I was in the coffee shop with Agent Parker. He asked me out. I didn’t see anything wrong with that, so I said yes."

"See!" Ward said again.

FitzSimmons knew why Ward was feeling like this. The duo looked at each other, and smiled smugly, knowing that they were both thinking about the same thing. They both nodded at each other, and without another word, left Skye and Ward in the lounge.

"Why are you even so angry, Ward?" Skye asked in a normal voice when FitzSimmons both left. She was tired of screaming and shouting, and she didn’t like it one bit that she was shouting at Ward.

"God, Skye!" exclaimed Ward when he started pacing around the lounge. "You should have told us!"

"And what?" Skye asked as she sat down on one of the couches. "What would you do if I told you I was on a date?"

"When I looked in your bunk, you weren’t there. I started shouting your name, but nothing. I got nothing, Skye! You left the Bus without telling us! Telling me!"

"I’m sorry, okay," Skye pouted. She should have told them, but she was afraid they wouldn’t allow her to go out. "I didn’t mean to make you panic.."

"Panic?!" scoffed Ward as he stood still and looked at her. "Panic can’t even explain what I felt when you were gone. God dammit, Skye!"

"I’m really sorry," Skye said, hanging her head down.

"Why did you even go out with Agent Parker in the first place?"

"Well.. He asked me out."

"And you said yes?" Ward asked, quirking an eyebrow at her.

"Obviously," Skye said rolling her eyes. She couldn’t help it. Her witty and sarcastic remarks comes alive when she starts panicking. "Sorry. I mean, yes, I said yes. He’s a good guy."

Ward scoffs exaggeratedly, “Yeah.  _Good guy_.”

"Ward," Skye started as she got up and walked towards him with crossed arms. "Are you jealous?"

"Jealous?" Ward scoffed more. He felt his heart racing when Skye started walking towards him. "I am not jealous, Skye."

"Okay then," smirked Skye. She turned around and walked towards the stairs leading downstairs. "I’ll just go back to the coffee shop then."

She was walking away from him when he felt a hand on his wrist. She smiled smugly as she turned around to see Ward holding her. When she faced him, she was quickly taken aback when Ward pinned her to the wall, and crashed his lips onto hers. He pinned Skye’s hands beside her while kissing her senseless. When air became necessary, he pulled away but rested his forehead against hers. He gasped against her lips, “Jealous would be an understatement.”

"First kiss happens after I go out with someone else? Cool," giggled Skye. She lifted her arms around his neck, while Ward wrapped his arms around her waist. Skye looked up at him and smiled, "You don’t have to worry, you know."

"And why is that?"

"Well," grinned Skye. "Parker and I got some coffee to talk about his girlfriend. He’ll propose to her later."

"Oh," Ward said, embarrassed that he raged on her. "You only talked about that?"

"We also talked about one certain incorrigible specialist. Smooth black hair," Skye said while roaming her hands through his hair. "Deep brown eyes," she continued while looking deep into Ward’s eyes. "Great cheekbones," she added cupping his jaw in her palm. "And soft lips," she smiled as she traced his lips.

"What did you say about him?" Ward asked leaning to her touch.

"I told Parker that this particular agent was a pain in the ass. Especially when you have him as a supervising officer."

Skye laughed when Ward pouted and pulled his brows together, but Skye quickly reassured him. “But he’s an SO I wouldn’t change for another,” she smiled then leaned upwards to catch his smiling lips with her own.

"You’re such a tease," Ward giggled against her lips when they parted for air again. "But that’s what I love about you, Rookie."

"Pain in the ass Rookie?" Skye smirked while quirking an eyebrow at him teasingly.

"Yep," Ward sighed. "But one I wouldn’t change for another," he smiled, then leaned to kiss her again.


End file.
